Human Shiki
by BlankAce
Summary: Natsume Takashi is a shiki for the Matoba clan. A human shiki. When his master decides it's time to get away from the main house, Takashi finds himself in a small town, going to school and meeting new youkai. But the demands of his master become harder to meet when his job starts to involve some of his new friends. Can he escape his master grip? Does he want to? AU
1. Chapter 1

My breath came out in laboured gasps and it echoed throughout the otherwise silent forest. I couldn't hear the footsteps of my comrades or the footsteps of my _prey_. My once clean purple silk yukata was covered in dust and dirt. I was covered in dirt as well; I could feel leaves and twigs in my messy blonde hair.

I didn't stop to worry about it though. I just kept on pushing through the lush forest. It grew darker by the minute and my shadow had grown into a disfigured monster that nipped at my heels. The forest was eerie and claustrophobic at night, yet I found its nearness comforting. While I looked around a twig snapped behind me and my head turned sharply towards its direction. Right before me was my quarry.

It was an ayakashi, a powerful one at that. It stood on a little embankment. It would have been about a head taller than me if we were on level ground. It was almost entirely a mass of twisted off-white fur. It had on a black and white mask, which sort of resembled a yin yang symbol. It stared at me, spooked, and then it spoke in a rough careful voice.

"It was your coming that helped set me free boy. Your powers are strong." It huffed cautiously while moving closer to me. "What is your name child?"

"Natsume Takashi." I said hesitantly, the spirits rarely ever spoke to me. I was interested in why the spirit was talking to someone like me during a chase. Yet the weight of the sealing pot in my hand reminded me of my job. I took a quick glance around so I knew no one was here but me and the youkai. My curiosity had got the best of me.

"Natsume Takashi, perhaps you know of Natsume Reiko then?"

"No, sorry I don't recognize the name." As I answered I felt a pang of something, like it was something I had forgotten long ago. I pushed the feeling from my mind. "Do you know that I am here to capture you youkai."

"I suspected as much," he grunted throwing a nervous look to the sealing pot in my hand. "You are with the exorcist clan then? You are an exorcist?"

"No!" I defended myself instantly, and with almost too much vigor, "I'm not an exorcist."

"But you are with _that_ clan?" It asked, it seemed confused by what I was saying.

"Yes." I said a little defeated, I started to open the sealing bottle. I figured that the ayakashi would soon turn on me like the others always did. Instead it caught me by surprise.

"It is very sad then," the youkai started. My fingers fell from the lid of the pot and I looked back up to the youkai.

"What?"

"It is sad, human child, that this clan would bind one of their own kind like they would a slave shiki."

I felt a blush spread over my cheeks. The paper binds that ran up my arms felt heavy suddenly. The paper mask that fluttered in the wind and covered my eyes felt less like protection and more like a barrier.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." It said politely, perhaps noticing the tears forming in the corners of my eyes before I did. I was shocked again by how polite this youkai was being. Most ayakashi attacked me in maddened flurries as soon as they knew I was human. I didn't know why it was being so trusting towards me. I didn't understand why I felt myself so drawn to the youkai's kindness and warmth.

Somewhere in the forest I could sense my master's increasing anger. He was the man who turned the youkai in the forest at home against me. He wouldn't let me makes any friends of my own, especially not youkai ones. He was quite upset, the search was taking much longer than he wanted. My master called for me in my head, and I didn't know how long I had before he arrived.

"You must go now ayakashi! Hurry, if my master finds you I don't know what he would do to you," I whispered. I wasn't sure what had come over me but I just didn't want my master to get a hold of this kind youkai.

The youkai looked alarmed at the out burst, and then with a slight nod it turned to go. I too turned from the hairy beast, wanting to quickly lead the other hunters away from this area.

Something blocked my way.

"Sabotaging my hunt shiki?" the man in front of me growled. His black hair was in a long silk ponytail with a few shorter parts hung over his eyes. His right eye was covered in a strange paper eye patch decorated with various markings. He was dressed in a formal black kimono and carried a wooden bow.

"Matoba-sama!" I yelped, suddenly regretting ever disobeying "I'm sorry I don't know why I did that! I can go catch it now! I'm sorry!" my master just gave me a tired and annoyed look. The binding paper that was wrapped around my forearms began to move. Slithering like snakes up my body the paper crawled up my skin and wrapped itself around my neck.

"Stay here and wait. You better hope that we catch it Takashi." The threat pierced through my fear, and I hated myself for suddenly having compassion. I didn't say anything as Matoba stalked away. Behind him were several servant shiki. Black masses with white kimono and porcelain white masks painted with empty black eyes. They were rough and mindless creatures, watching them pass made me worry about the warm youkai even more.

I couldn't go to warn it though. I felt bound to the spot by my master's words and the paper snakes around my neck began to constrict. Soon the dull throbbing pain I felt was turning into a burning pain in my lungs.

The silent forest was alive with noise once again. The cries of my _comrades_ and the shouts of my prey echoed through the forest. As the ringing in my ears overpowered the two noises the darkness of the forest settled in and I found myself being drawn into the darkness of unconsciousness.

When I awoke it was still night time, though perhaps it wasn't the same night. I wasn't in the distant forest any longer but instead was lying near the pond in the backyard of the main house. Even without seeing the house I felt a sudden comfort in returning home. Though I also felt a bit sad.

A trickle of water leaving the pond and the peaceful noise of cricket chirping had replaced the hunting cries. A wisp of wind tickled my face and the cool night air was humid and comfortable. I could hear Matoba speaking to someone in a hushed tone, but I couldn't hear the other person.

I was lying on my side; the paper mask blocked the light of the moon from my eyes. I could feel the weight of something covering me, and the faint smell of forest and youkai that came from it told me what it was. My master's jacket.

A gentle hand was stroking my hair, twisting the pale blonde locks around its fingers. I didn't move my body, it felt sore and heavy. I briefly wondered if I had been drugged for the trip home. The bruise that had most definitely formed around my neck was covered in a cool poultice. I shifted slightly so that the paper mask fell over my eyes completely. Matoba seemed to notice that I had woken up and the caressing stopped.

I heard my master shift and then I felt Matoba's warm breath on my neck. I realized that my head was against Matoba's legs and on a bunched up sweater. We were both sitting on the sweet smelling grass of the yard.

"Takashi," he whispered into my ear, I felt almost too tired to acknowledge him.

"Hmm?" I hummed, too tired to properly ask my master what he wanted.

"I have business to take care of in the country soon. We have a branch house out there; it's near a small town with a nice school. I was thinking I'd let you take a break from private tutors and ayakashi hunting. You've been misbehaving lately and I think a trip to the country side might be good for you." Matoba paused for a second and then started stroking my hair again, "for us."

I had hardly heard anything that he had said, but I got the gist of what he was asking. My master was being nice about it too, asking and all, so it was likely the hunt had gone well for him. With an exhausted nod of my head I gave a half-hearted 'yes' before I started drifting back to oblivion again. He started talking again and I made no effort to listen.

The warm wind and the hands soft petting made me feel conflicted. Did I enjoy the company of the man who spoke softly in my ear and stroked my hair? This Matoba felt more like an older brother. And did I hate the man who had stolen me away from normalcy and forced me to capture countless ayakashi? This man seemed like a ruthless tyrant. Could those two really be the same man? I figured this trip might be a good time to figure it all out.

Or maybe I could just spend all day sleeping in the new branch house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews,follows and favs!**

 **and Lil'OldNarcissisticMe – Natsume is so polite and with all the hints to how bad his past was he seems like the kind of guy to thank his kidnapper after a little while. I don't mean for the Stockholm syndrome to be a major part, though Natsume is to nice not to be mean to. ( I'm a bully) I don't think Taki will play a big part in this story but Madara is going to be released very soon!**

 **Also I'm planning for this to be a story, though I started it with only a vague plot. I'm working on making something more definitive now.**

 **I forgot to put this on the last chapter but WARNING this may contain spoilers for both the manga and the show. Your discretion is advised.  
**

* * *

I think we are lost. Really lost. Like 'we took a wrong turn an hour ago and have only turned left since' kind of lost.

Matoba had decided to drive us, he said we wouldn't have as many people at this branch house so he wanted to get used to driving again. That had been the mistake that had taken us to the random empty highway we were cruising down. As the fields flew by he grew increasingly agitated and I grew increasingly nervous.

We turned again, left, and Matoba looked at more signs. He looked furious now. He wasn't noisy when he got upset he was just unnervingly quiet. He hadn't said a word for a long time now. I stayed quiet with him, looking around to see if I might be of any help.

Something caught my eye. "Ah! Matoba-sama look!" I yelped pointing at a roadside café and diner. We could stop and ask for directions there!

Then everything lurched and the tires screeched in agony underneath us. I pitched forward, throwing my hands out in a desperate attempt to steady myself; I slammed into the cars' dash in front of me. We hadn't crashed, Matoba had just decided to take out his pent up anger on the brake pedal.

I could feel his angry glare burning into the back of my head, I didn't look up. After of few seconds of being stopped in the middle of the empty road we started up again. Loose gravel crunched under our wheels and the car began to roll forward, turning and pulling into the parking lot of the diner.

I didn't raise my head until we had parked. "Get out," Matoba had snapped angrily. I'd lifted my hands off the dash and followed behind obediently.

The diner was mostly empty; there were only three people other than the server. A man and a woman sitting together, they looked tired and were drinking coffee like it was an elixir of immortality. The other person was a man who sat at the counter talking to the female server. She was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn't even look up when the bell chimed.

The talking man exuded a thick aura, a sparkly aura. I looked up at my master who was also staring at the sparkly man. The man didn't look back but as soon as my master took a step forward the man's shoulders tensed.

"Natori Shuuichi, what a _pleasant_ surprise." My masters' voice dripped with venom. The server finally looked up at us, then back at the man, Natori's, face. I wondered what kind of expression he had on his face. My master wore his usual smile but the server's blissful look had turned into nervousness.

"H-how can I help you sir?" She stuttered.

I stood closer to Matoba, following behind as he walked up to the counter. He ignored the waitress and she hurried back to the kitchen. Matoba sat down, I sat down beside him. The man Natori looked up from his coffee and smiled, I could feel his personality radiating from his pearl white teeth. Bright and friendly and most definitely _fake._

"Well Matoba what brings you here? Another capture or _kill_ mission?" My master chuckled. In my head I thanked Natori, my master's nasty mood seemed to have faded away some. It was odd though since I couldn't sense any amity between the two.

It was then that Natori really noticed me. His eyebrows crinkled in a flash of confusion, and then he looked at me intensely. I squirmed in my seat. Matoba let the exchange happen, a pleased smile on his face the entire time. As the blonde man looked me over two ayakashi started to form by his side.

One had cropped messy brown hair with two large white horns that curled around her head. There was a thick white blindfold over her eyes. The second one had long black hair and a plain looking face. This man had shiki! That means that he is an exorcist.

Was he part of the Matoba clan i wondered? He looked powerful, yet I hadn't seen him at any of the many gatherings the Matoba clan held. I looked at Matoba, waiting for him to introduce me or to give me permission to introduce myself.

After a pause Matoba finally spoke. "We're on our way to one of our branch houses, taking a break from all that _capture and kill_ stuff as you put it."

"Who is the boy Matoba?" Natori seemed more interested in me now "He is a human right?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't aware that the clan had any new heirs." He flashed me one of his dazzling smiles, his aura made me a little ill, "Hi, I'm Natori, an actor and exorcist. Who might you be?"

I looked up to Matoba, waiting patiently for permission; he gave me a slight nod. We were both aware that Natori had observed the exchange.

"I'm Natsume, I am Matoba's sh-"

"My assistant and a good one at that." My master cut in quickly. I felt my cheeks heat up; the rest of the clan knew I was playing at being a shiki. Only someone who wasn't in our clan would not know me. I pulled the sleeves of my sweater down, making sure they covered my entire arm.

The man just gave me a sad little look. He seemed unsure of what to do. Then one of his shiki whispered in his ear. As he turned to reply a black lizard began to crawl up his neck. My eyes widened in shock. There was an ayakashi living on this man's skin. He noticed my eyes and his own widened a little, seemingly in surprise as well.

"Not many people can see this Natsume. You seem to have an intriguing amount of power, I'd love to stay and chat more but sadly I have my own business to attend to. Natsume I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again though." He stood and placed his money on the table, with a nod of his head he and his two shiki left. They seemed strangely hurried, one of his shiki must've been trying to get his attention for quite some time.

"He must be on an exorcist job himself. And to think he called me out on my work ethic!" Matoba chuckled then smiled quietly to himself.

"Should we be going too?" I asked politely. He was in a considerably better mood now, though he didn't seem to particularly like the exorcist actor Natori.

"I'm going to call for a driver. You can pick up a snack if you want Takashi. We won't arrive until after supper now."

I wandered around and ended up buying a melon bun, Matoba had handed the server money while still busy on his phone. I got tired of milling around quickly and started feeling uncomfortable because of the couple across the dinner staring at me. I was wearing a pale magenta hoodie and normal jeans today. Much to my master's disdain, he figured I should just wear my yukata's. It had been one of the female exorcists who had chided him about forcing me to do that. I would be eliciting a lot more stares in a pink yukata.

I decided to leave the store and wait by the car. The black steel was too hot to touch so I sat on the gravel and leaned against the tire instead. I opened the bread and started eating; Matoba was busy talking to the server girl. She looked a little intimidated but answered his questions readily. He was probably trying to figure out where we were.

The sunlight felt warm against my skin. It would've been nice if we could have made it to the branch house quickly. This was the perfect day to move into a new house. I was happily munching on my melon bread and waiting for Matoba when I heard a quiet voice.

"Oh noes! The sun shines again today!"

Another little voice called out after it.

"Our crops will wilt! We will starve!"

The first one called out again.

"Death is imminent! Death is nigh!" Soon the two voices were chanting this over and over again in sync. I peered around the back of the car so I could see them.

There were two ayakashi, they looked like mice but their ears almost reached the ground and were shaped like a rabbits. They were as tall as a cat on its hind legs and plump like a turnip. They looked cute, unlike most ayakashi I had hunted before. They were dancing around a tuft of grass, it was yellowed and dead. Perhaps from their perspective it looked like wheat.

I questioned for a second if ayakashi actually needed to eat. Matoba never feed any of his shiki, other than me of course. But his weren't like regular youkai either. And if they could eat could they eat human food.

I broke of a tiny piece of melon bun and reached my arm around the car slowly. "Do you want some of this?" The two mice-rabbits spooked, ducking behind the other side of the car. For a second I thought they had run off but then one stuck its head out from underneath the car.

"You can see us human child." I gave it a smile and a nod before mutely thrusting the piece of melon bread at it.

"Is this perhaps a peace offering?" The second mouse-rabbit chittered, popping out from under the car and promptly snuffling the bread. The second mouse-rabbit had a pink nose while the first one had a black nose.

"It could be poison." Black nose said, coming out from underneath the car completely. Pink nose seemed to give it serious thought before eating the food right out of my hand.

Pink nose and Black nose stood very still, they stared deep into each other's eyes. I waited. They stared. Then Pink noise gave a triumphant nod.

"It is not poisoned so it must be a peace offering."

"Yes!" Black nose agreed. I smiled as the two youkai came and sat at my feet. Before long the melon bread had been shared out equally between the three of us. The two looked very content, with full stomachs they leant on the car beside me.

"What are those paper talismans on your arms human?" Pink nose asked. I had rolled up the sleeves of my hoodie after eating because I felt hot. The paper binds around my wrist were in full display.

"They are only visible to youkai and those who can see youkai." I said brushing the white paper with my fingers. "My master put them on me when I was younger as a way to keep track of me. They make sure I obey him."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant!" Black nose cried out, "You should just take it off."

"Yes! I didn't think strong nd nice humans like you could be forced to do anything!"

"It's not that bad." I said defensively, though I knew I was lying I just smiled pleasantly. "Matoba-sama helped me get away from a really scary place, he saved me. I owe him a lot."

"Nice people don't bind their friends." Black nose whimpered sympathetically. I almost agreed when a voice stopped me.

"I'm not a nice person."

"Matoba-sama!" He gave me a chilling glare that screamed 'shut up!' I listened.

"Those binds little ayakashi, are to make sure that no ayakashi or human can steal him away. Think of them as something akin to collars. Natsume Takashi belongs to me and he will wear these binds as long as I want him to. Now run off little ayakashi before I exorcise you."

The mouse-rabbit ayakashi tore off, sprinting away on all fours. Matoba gave a gleeful grin.

"I'm sor-"

"Shush Takashi, I'm going to pretend it never happened as an apology for earlier. But don't let it happen again."

"Yes Master!" I chirped, knowing that I was dodging a bullet here. He just nodded and stalked off, looking down the road for one of our cars. It wasn't long before another black car pulled into the lot. A man stepped out and bowed to Matoba, they spoke only briefly before Matoba ushered me back into the car and we were on our way.

Matoba sat in the front with our new driver and I sat in the back seat watching the fields flash by. The binds on my arms felt heavy again, the sensation becoming all too familiar. My mind drifted back to the mouse-rabbit ayakashi. Friendly youkai were becoming a familiar part of my life too. If this kept up my life was going to get very hard.

The binds that Matoba had wrapped around my arms weren't something I had the power to remove on my own. That was something I knew to be true. But the words of the ayakashi still bounced around my head.

Even though I knew liking youkai was wrong I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the cute youkai. The bright sun blared through the tinted windows.

I hoped it rained soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING this may contain spoilers for both the manga and the show. Your discretion is advised.**

 **Sorry for all you Madara fans. I promise that he is a key part in this fanfiction it's just taking me a long time to introduce him.**

"Let's go on an adventure Takashi!" Matoba announced loudly, struting into the dining hall with an overbearing morning mood. I bit the corner of my toast and chewed it slowly, waiting for an explanation.

We had arrived at the mansion yesterday. I had managed to sleep for the entire car ride; Matoba had refused to speak to me the whole time. His statement about forgetting the incident didn't mean he wasn't mad. The driver too had picked up on the mood and the ride home had been sombre.

I had woken up in my room under a thick blanket on a new futon. The room was quite large with a desk and a closet. There were only a few boxes to mark the room as mine. I had brought a few yukata and some books. The bedroom was on the first floor, it had large sliding doors that opened out to a porch that bordered the entire house. The house was U-shaped; its 3 sides fenced in a lush yard.

The yard was 1/3 the size of the main houses, but it was large compared to some branch houses I had stayed at. It had a small pond too, but unlike the main house there was no connecting stream. One trait that it did share with the main house though was the eerie and daunting forest that surrounded it.

I hadn't admired the room itself as much as I did the yard. Instead I had just packed my things away. I had been quite surprised, though I probably shouldn't have been, to find several new 'normal outfits'. I had just finished stacking my books when one of the servants knocked on my door to alert me of breakfast. I sitting down alone to eat toast and tea when Matoba had delivered the proposition.

"With the other exorcists?" I had asked after swallowing my mouthful of toast. I knew that several other people had already arrived at the mansion, most were servants but others were exorcists that had business in the area or wanted to hunt in the near forest.

"Do you not _want_ to go with just me Takashi?" He mocked.

"No! No. It's fine if just we go, Matoba-sama. Where were you thinking of going?"

"Into town."

"Town, town?" I asked confused, I would go into town for school soon enough myself, but Matoba wasn't fond of crowds. Though you tell that from the lavish gatherings he held.

"Yes town, town. We could go see your school and get a general look at the place."

"Oh," I bit into my toast again and looked away from Matoba; he grumbled something about me being 'ungrateful' and 'absent-minded' before stalking off. He was in a good mood today.

Matoba had decided not to use a driver. I had done my best not to look doubtful when I saw him in the driver's seat. I think he read my mind though, since as soon as I sat down in the passenger seat he glared at me. I looked at my shoes.

They were new pale blue sneakers Matoba had chosen for me. It was hardly manly, but manly wasn't something I expected to get from Matoba. Though I was still thanking the gods that my closet had been filled with jeans and sweaters instead of the pastel yukatas and wooden geta. Right now I was wearing a light green hoodie and blue jeans.

The car we drove was the same as the one we drove yesterday. It drove smoothly over the bumps and gravel of the long driveway. It took us awhile to finally pull onto the road.

The town had been close to the branch house. We had driven for 15 minutes before pulling into the small town. It looked cozy with its mixture of small town houses and farms. Before long I was completely absorbed in the view outside my window. It had been a long time since I had traveled through a town for fun.

I was still wrapped up in my own little word when I made a serious mistake.

I was watching two kids walking by. They both had brown hair and were wearing school uniforms. I felt embarrassed that I was getting excited about seeing kids my own age again. But I kept watching them, talking like it was normal. It was to them I guess.

I felt my forehead hit the dash before I even realised that he had raised his hand. Through gritted teeth he spoke. "Are you listening to me Takashi?"

 _Yes. I can repeat everything you just said master._

"No Matoba-sama. I'm sorry."

"Do you even care that I took you out? Takashi sometimes I wonder if it was even worth taking you. I have made sure you've always had a roof over your head haven't I."

"Yes master."

"And I have kept you fed and taken good care of you right? I take you out for walks all the time."

It slipped out before I could stop it, "I'm not a pet."

Silence.

Silence.

The squealing of car brakes.

A rough hand reached over and grabbed the handle of my door, throwing it open with a powerful thrust. A single word.

"Out."

The boys that had been walking past were looking at the car now. For the second time in two day I found myself in a car parked in the middle of the road with an angry Matoba-sama.

"I'm sor-"

"Out"

I gave him an embarrassed and hopeful look. I was only greeted with a harsh glare and a firm set mouth.

"I don't know how to get back." I whispered this, the boys on the sidewalk were still watching.

"Have your own little silent adventure then. I expect you to be home for supper." He said defiantly. With one more apologetic look, that was still ignored, I stepped out of the car. Within seconds he had the door slammed shut and had taken off with a squeal of rubber.

I found myself standing in the middle of the road, completely lost, thoroughly embarrassed, and being stared at by two teenagers.

I wonder what he had been saying that was so important that my not listening had ruined his mood. How did I always manage to make him mad when we were in the car? I was still standing in the middle of the street, looking down the road lost, when the other boys approached me.

They were both wearing black pants and a white button up. I recognized it as the uniform that was in my closet. These kids went to my school.

"Hello, I'm um lost." I said as they approached.

They shorter one with the lighter hair and a bright attitude smiled. "Well I'm Nishimura and this is Kitamoto."

"Oh," I felt myself blush. I was rusty on normal human interactions. I was feeling pretty out of my element today. Probably because I was out of my element today. "I'm Natsume."

"Where did the person in that car go?" This was the one Nishimura had called Kitamoto. He was taller and larger but had a gentle look to him.

"I think he went back to the branch house."

"Branch house?" Kitamoto said taking a step back.

"Oh! Not like that. It's just what we call our new house."

Nishimura laughed. I gave them a soft smile, hoping it would be enough to put them at ease. I'm not yakuza and Matoba had told me before that I shouldn't refer to it as a branch house when speaking to normal people. Even If I could explain it, it would be difficult.

I was about to ask for some directions when another thing caught my eye. Large and looming its body cast a shadow over the three of us. The other boys didn't notice.

The harshness of Matoba's abandonment sunk in. I had no way to protect myself; the binds on my arms were only good for keeping track of me. And to make sure I could do nothing my master didn't wish. I was a bound shiki, these paper talisman had a control as strong as a youkai's true name.

It saw me. The large youkai. It's skin was a plum colour, dry and wrinkled. Its hair was white, crumpled and filled with frizz. It had one eye in the center of its face. One huge eye that stared back at me. It's mouth curled into a grotesque smile and its voice echoed out. "Reiko."

It was the same name the youkai from the forest had said to me. I didn't ponder it for long as the creature focused in on me.

"Are you okay Natsume?" One of the boys, Kitamoto, asked me. I must've paled.

"Do you know if there is a shrine near here?"

"Is your house near a shrine?"

"No. Yes! Yes, where is it?"

The youkai was already moving.

"I think there is one through the trees" Nishimura pointed towards a forest, a dirt road lead into it.

"Thank you." I took off, ignoring the shout one of them let out at my sudden escape. A gust of wind rushed past them, a monster chased after me. The only thing that I could hear was my master sound advice. _If for some reason I'm not there get to a shrine. I will come and rescue you if you stay put._ I didn't know if leaving me behind counted towards that though.

The forest did nothing to slow the monstrous youkai, its white robed body speed over the tree tops. It continued to scream after me. I don't know who this Reiko is!

The minute I saw the clearing I regretted everything. It was going to get me if I went in there. But beyond it was stairs and beyond that was a red wooden gate and beyond that was _salvation._ I didn't make it of course.

Its huge wrinkled hand pinned my entire torso to a large tree. I was held done with such a force I feared I would be crushed. It was mumbling something unintelligible, or maybe I just wasn't paying attention. My breathing felt constricted, I didn't bother to listen. One thing cut through the painful haze. "Book of friends."

"What?"

The hand around my chest tightened. I found myself begging for Matoba-sama to return.

"Wait." I second voice said. I looked up at my saviour. It was another youkai. My heart sunk. Youkai were evil, I should know this. This was probably happening because I had been friendly to all those youkai before. I was so stupid; I should have listened to Matoba.

"Pull out her tongue before she can call your name."

Could I never escape from femininity even when I wore normal clothes?

"Her tongue?" My stroppy captor muttered. It leaned towards me, and with no Matoba in sight my instincts kicked in. I kicked it in the eye with my pale blue _feminine_ shoe. It shrieked and let go, grabbing its eye in one painful movement. Its ayakashi friend yelled at it, watching as I hit the ground running. I left the two behind me, heading to the shrine that beckoned me.

This running brought back memories of a past time. Where I had lived with people who were filled with disbelief and hate. Matoba had taken me from that, he had given me a _better life._

Lost in thought and in fear my head hit the ground before I knew I was going down. Again. I looked up; finding the thing that had tripped me was a braided rope. It was wrapped with talisman. My binds reacted, an old order that I wasn't allowed to destroy seals stopping me from trying to fix my mistake.

I couldn't stop making mistakes today.

Behind me a deep and menacing voice spoke out from inside a wooden shrine box. I turned slowly towards the shrine.

"Finally. You've set me free clumsy human." From inside the box the voice sounded dangerous. I sat back, leaning away. What had I done? What kind of ayakashi had I just released? If it ate me I probably deserved it. I was shaking where I knelt.

Then shrine swung open, its door clattering to the side. The monstrosity I had expected wasn't what I faced, it was a lucky cat, one paw innocently raised in the air. I started to laugh. My relief was short lived though.

The shrine exploded, wood and grey smoke flew past me. I coughed, fearing that the small orange and white figure had also been a cage. I watched as a shadow figure spun out off the smoke.

"You're quite a precious human, to not humble at the sight of me." A lucky cat, now in an animated form spoke to me. It was fat, and round, and all around adorable.

It fell to the ground with an innocent plop, surrounded by the carnage of its imprisonment.

"Say something." The cat said in its deep voice, yet it felt gentle to me.

"I'm used to it." Was the only thing I could think of.

 _Please Matoba, come quick._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story so far! I'm sorry that the updates take so long, I'm working on finishing my other story right now but I'll try my best to keep updating this one as well.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I sat, my fingers scrunching into the dirt and grass beneath them, watching the cat stride towards me. It stopped when it was just out of arms reach. The cat looked mildly surprised, then it's tiny nose quivered as it sniffed the air.

"You smell like Reiko?"

"I don't know any Reiko." I said, casually inching away from the yokai. "What should I call you?"

"Nyanko-sensei." The cat said dismissively, while strutting towards me and giving me a hard look.

"Why are you lying about Reiko human. You can't hide the fact that you look just like her? Are you her son perhaps?"

"No. Well I wouldn't know actually. My parents died when I was young and Matoba-sama took me in. We never talk about my old family."

"Matoba the exorcist?" Well I had done it now. Hopefully the ayakashi would eat me quickly. Sadly I seemed to be the kind of person who got into messes easily. I found an ayakashi to get in trouble with at every turn.

"Yes, that Matoba," I scooted back even further, looking at Nyanko-sensei skeptically.

"That's interesting." The cat looked me over, scrutinizing every thing abut me. I felt self conscious but the cat, Nyanko-sensei, looked at me with a warmth behind the youkai mischievousness in his eyes. "And why do you have those around your arms?" He asked jabbing his nose in the direction of the seals around my arms.

"They're to protect me."

"They do no such thing. Those are binding charms."

"Yes but Matoba-sama can use them to find me if I get taken."

The cat huffed, then sniffed at me again. "Get taken often do you?" I figured that it was a rhetorical question. After a thoughtful pause the lucky cat gave me a curious look and asked, "did you get to keep any family possessions, a book maybe? About yay big, yay wide? It might be dirty, weird writing in it? Does that sound familiar boy?"

I though for a second, Matoba had many books in weird languages at the main house but none in the shape the cat had gestured. As far as I knew none of the books actually belonged to me either. But, there was _one_ thing. "My last guardians stored my family possessions in a storage locker in the city, if there is anything it would be there. I think that Matoba kept it up."

"Did he?" I swear I saw that cats' eyes form small slits as I spoke. The cat stopped again and a cunning look spread cross his features. "I have a proposition boy."

"Natsume," I corrected.

"A what?"

"My name is Natsume, not boy, _cat_."

"I am not a cat! I am a youkai!" He growled, "any way I want the book and you have it."

"Not really."

"Would you stop interrupting boy… Natsume." The cat-like features looked silly contorted into anger. I bit lip.

Nayanko-sensei continued, "Take me to the locker Natsume. Or..." He tilted his head in a mocking manner." I will eat you." The cat was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of purple tinged smoke, as it dissipated I could see that the cute kitty was no longer cute. Instead towering above me was a huge dog-like beast, the anger on his face much less adorable then it had been on his cat form.

His fur was an enormous mass of thick white fluff, only marked by a few red designs. An outline around his eye and beautiful symbols running down his forehead. His sharp fangs were completely revealed as he snarled, leaning closer and closer to me until I could feel his wet hot breath. I froze unsure of what to do, then instinct kicked in.

"Stop!" I yelped, throwing my fist in the beast's general direction. It found its mark, landing a solid hit on his forehead. Within a matter of seconds, he had turned back into it's cat form and sat rubbing his head with his dainty paws.

"You pack quite a bit of power in that scrawny body of yours." Nyanko-sensei whined his voice returning to a rather high-pitched version.

"I don't know where the locker is and if I did I would've told you!" I shouted angrily. "I'm leaving. Don't you dare follow me." I stood up, brushing dirt from my pants and shirt. I walked to the edge of the shrine, both my earlier attackers had left. Hesitantly I stepped out of the shrine, just as the cat called out to me.

"Natsume! Natsumeee! Wait up!" I didn't wait up. "Let me help you. If I help you find the book you must promise to give it to me, and I will give you something in return."

"Matoba gives me anything I want." I said, still walking away.

"Does he give you your freedom?"

I paused, mulling over what the cat was thinking. In the end it would be Matoba's decision to let me keep the youkai anyway. I turned around to tell that to the cat but I was mildly surprised to see him panting as he walked down the stairs.

"You're fat."

"It's fur!" I laughed at the cat before bending down and picking him up. Nayanko-sensei protested briefly but as I snuggled up to his warm fur he relaxed. The forest that leered at me seemed much scarier as the sun started to descend, the warmth against my chest helped me feel much less abandoned. I began my slow march back to town.

* * *

The street was completely empty, street lamps made stepping stones of light for me to follow. I continued in no particular direction. Nyanko-sensei wasn't much help as he had fallen asleep in my arms as we walked. I wondered if he was tired because he had been stuck in his shrine for so long.

I wondered where Matoba had gone and if he might be coming back.

I turned around another corner and slammed into something hard. Nyanko startled awake with a mroew and leaped out of my arms. I fell backwards and almost landed on the cold ground but a hand snaked out and latched onto mine. My arm jarred and I winced from the pain, but the hand helped me to find my footing.

As I steadied myself I looked at the person I had bumped into. An older man was looking at me with a face masked in concern. He was a head and a half taller then me and also much broader. He wore the suit of a business-man and had slight stubble along his chin the same colour as his brown hair. His brown boxy glasses had slid down his nose when he had lurched forward to catch me.

"Are you okay son?"

"I um… Yes, sorry." I stuttered out. Nyanko-sensei was over his initial shock and had waddled back over to me. The man let go of my arm, I bent down and picked up the youkai before giving a low bow. "Thank you for catching me."

"Ah no no! I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm Shigeru Fujiwara. Are you sure your okay, if you don't mind me saying I don't think I've seen you here before."

"I just moved here a few days ago,. I live outside of town."

"Oh, do you. What are you doing in town this late at night?"

"I was out exploring and got... lost."

"Well you're welcome to come to my house." I looked at him hesitantly, I wasn't supposed to go places with strangers. "You could use my phone I mean."

"Really! Yes I would like to if you wouldn't mind."

Shigeru smiled and took a few steps forward. I went to follow him but he had already turned into the gate of the house we were stopped in front of. It looked like a very warm house, even on such a cold night. The lights were on in the downstairs. I trailed behind him down the swept path that lead to the front door.

He slid open the door and called out to someone in the house. I followed him, sliding of my shoes and cautiously stepping into the house. In my arms Nyanko-sensei squirmed. "Natsume, I smell food."

"Shhh. You can wait outside."

"Natsume noooooo." I ignored the cats cries and went to set him outside, he wriggled and tossed about in me hands. It became a fight to get him out.

"You can bring the cat in to if you want." I kind voice said from behind me. It startled me a little and Nyanko took that chance by leaping from my hands and running into the house.

"Sorry."

"It's no trouble," The woman said with a kind smile, "I'm Touko, Shigeru's wife. The phone is just in there if you want."

I bowed and she smiled back. I could smell the cooking to and prayed that my stomach wouldn't make a noise. I hadn't eaten since breakfast at the house.

I couldn't remember the new houses number so I was forced to call the main house and get the number from them. Someone picked up at the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello. It's me, uh Natsume."

"Natsume! We're all worried sick. Matoba said that you ran out of the car and disappeared. He's out right now looking for you."

"I'm sorry. Do you think you could call him for me?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Where are you right now." I told him the houses address and he told me to wait right there. He hung up then and I shuffled off to find my mischievous little youkai.

He was in the kitchen scarfing down a bowl filled with rice and smoked mackerel. Shigeru and his wife were talking to each other happily while eating their own food. Touko caught my eye first. "You're welcome to join us Natsume. You kitty already has."

"That's okay Matoba is coming to get me now."

"Matoba? Is that your father?"

"He is a caretaker." I answered, Nyanko-sensei noisily licked his bowl clean. It clicked and clacked against the floor as it tottered from his forceful cleaning. I chuckled and scooped him up. Nyanko-sensei huffed and tried to wiggle his way back out of my arms.

"Well your welcome to sit and wait with us." I nodded and made a move to sit with them when the sound of knocking on the door echoed into the room.

"Well that must be Matoba! Tell him he is welcome to come in. Ah, and you're welcome to come visit anytime as well Natsume."

"Thank you very much." I smiled broadly. I wondered if they actually meant it. After I said goodbye I rushed off to the door. It slid open and almost instantly I was engulfed into a warm hug. I buried my face into the familiar black suit.

"I'm sorry I left."

"I'm sorry too." Was my muffle reply, in my arms Nyanko-sensei struggled for a breath. Matoba pulled back to examine me, brushing some invisible dirt from my shoulder, he didn't even mention the youkai. When he was satisfied he told me to go to the car and wait, he would thank the Fujiwara's for helping me.

I nodded and walked out Nyankow turned his head up to look at me. "Is that the exorcist that you live with. I don't like the smell of him."

"He is the one who gets to decide if you can stay with me or not. If you can't be nice then I'm not going to help you find that locker."

I sat in the heated car for a few minutes before Matoba came out. He still had a look of concern on his face, I felt bad for making him worry. He got into the driver seat and started the car. I stayed quiet waiting for him to speak to me.

"You can keep the cat youkai." I felt Nyanko-sensei bristle at the word cat. "It's my apology for over-reacting earlier."

"Thank you Matoba-sama." The corner of his lip turned upward but he was concentrated on driving. As we drove the warmth of the car pulled me into the lull of sleep, my adventure had exhausted me.


End file.
